


【铁虫】调皮的彼得

by chanlamting



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker has PTSD, Tony Stark has PTSD, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: 托尼过了五年没有彼得的日子，他的PTSD越来越严重。彼得一回来就亲眼看着托尼在他面前几乎死去，并且得知托尼在没有他的那五年里过得如何痛苦，彼得也罹患了PTSD，他开始频繁地作梦，梦见他失去托尼后的遭遇，彼得再也无法隐藏自己的精神状况……#托尼/彼得#MCU #OOC#虽然这是一篇金玉其外败絮其中的文，但它绝对是Happy Eending。托尼发誓，他真的没想过自己会和小自己三十岁的彼得在一起的。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

托尼过了五年没有彼得的日子，他的PTSD越来越严重。彼得一回来就亲眼看着托尼在他面前几乎死去，并且得知托尼在没有他的那五年里过得如何痛苦，彼得也罹患了PTSD，他开始频繁地作梦，梦见他失去托尼后的遭遇，彼得再也无法隐藏自己的精神状况……

#托尼/彼得

#MCU #OOC

#虽然这是一篇金玉其外败絮其中的文，但它绝对是Happy Eending。

托尼发誓，他真的没想过自己会和小自己三十岁的彼得在一起的。

看着彼得一手在他的操台上拼乐高，一拿着他刚刚订的甜甜圈，宽大的T-shirt上还沾了白色的糖霜而不自知。

上帝啊！

托尼忍不住捂住自己双眼，他的男朋友确实是一个还未完全长大的孩子！他每次和彼得做些不可言喻的事情时良心很痛！(可是他从来没有停止过进行这种行为)

「斯塔克先生！您回来啦！」

哇喔！这都和我在一起多久了，竟然还喊先生？这都算了，他还要用那双湿漉漉的狗狗眼看着自己！简直不可饶恕！(真想现在就把他按在操作台上操！)

「好了，快点收拾一下，我们现在就去爬山。」

托尼此时的注意力都放在彼得衣服上的糖霜，他略嫌弃地抱了抱彼得。

「这算是约会吗？」彼得抬起头，双眼亮晶晶的。

噢——能不能放过我？托尼被彼得的眼神看得全身酥麻，他不得不承认彼得是一个宝藏男孩，他该死的纯真，又该死的大胆诱人！

「是是是，这是个约会，那么帕克先生，现在请你去换衣服，你衣服上的糖霜都要融化了。」

彼得用力在托尼脸颊亲了一口，发出了响亮的啵声，那只不老实的手还揉了不该揉的某个地方(你懂的) ，好一个撩完就跑的行为，托尼被亲得发懵，然后笑着小声囔了一句「臭小子！」

托尼在打了响指之后，彼得哭着向他大声表白。托尼被瓦坎达的技术修复了破损的身体，在他得知自己身体的暗伤和衰老的细胞全部恢复健康，自己还能再活个三四十年不是问题的时候，托尼宛如脱缰的野马，他抱着彼得交换了一个缠绵的吻，火速向大家公开了恋情。

这是一场真正的恋人之间的约会，彼得兴奋得不行，一整天都在叽叽喳喳地说个不停，托尼翻了个白眼，但还是没有制止这个过度活跃的蜘蛛男孩。回想起上次他不耐烦地打断了彼得，那双狗狗眼就会无辜又可怜地看着你，眼眶红润红润的。自此之后，托尼就没再制止彼得了，没有人能够对视这样的彼得超过十秒，没有！

「斯塔克先生！我们可以拍张照吗？我想用来做手机屏保图！」

咔嚓——

Friday替两人拍下合照，同时发给两人的手机。彼得早就忍不住编辑文字了，但托尼并没有问他在写些什么。

突然间，彼得的私人Instagram上马上出现复仇者们的留言，彼得不知道看到什么后笑了出来。托尼面无表情地抱着双臂：「帕克先生，你现在还想继续约会吗？」

「哈哈哈——」彼得笑得上气不接下气，他把手机给托尼看：「哈利①说他发现只有我们年轻人才会反着戴帽子，你和队长都是老人，所以都喜欢正着戴！天哪！我现在想起来才这么觉得！」

彼得笑着笑着脸颊突然僵硬，他的蜘蛛感应告诉他，现在他的男朋友十分生气，快要着火了。

「帕克先生，可以请你好好解释一下这里面的因果关系吗？」托尼·虽然头发有点泛白·但身体素质绝对过硬·斯塔克正向着自己的小男朋友露出甜蜜的微笑。

彼得：「QAQ！」

托尼原本想让他的帕克先生在床上好好体验一下他还精力充沛的事实，结果肇事者本人比自己更加兴奋主动。

「斯塔克先生！您是要把我O死在床上吗！？是吗！？」

托尼忍不住闭上双眼，他的小男友早已全身赤裸地爬上了他的床，帕克先生到底是有多迫不及待？年轻人的世界他真的不懂，说好的青涩可爱害羞呢？噢，不——至少帕克先生很可爱。

到了真正做上的时候，托尼反而异常沉默，刚成年的小男友却骚话满满，什么「快要被O液填满啦！」、「如果我有子宫的话，现在可能已经怀孕了！」、「爸爸快点O死我！」、「太多了，快夹不住了！」诸如此类。

托尼最近很苦恼，他和彼得交往了大概半年，彼得却已经和他有过数不清的次数了，这大概是他和同一个人做过最多的次数。虽然他的身体机能回到巅峰时期，甚至曾经得他也很热衷这种事情。但是作为一个年长者，他认为年轻人过分沉溺这种事情并非好事，他觉得彼得有点过分了，所以他和彼得来了一次严肃的对话。

「斯塔克先生，你想和我说甚么？」彼得一看到托尼就忍不住对他抱抱亲亲，这种过分亲热的行为让托尼有种甜蜜的烦恼，但他还是回吻了这个黏人的小男朋友。

「彼得，难道你不觉得你对性──你有点上瘾了，你知道吗？」年轻时放荡的托尼此刻觉得异常尴尬，他竟然有一天会对孩子说这种东西，他竟然要操心孩子的性教育？

彼得有点茫然，又有点委屈，他脱口而出：「斯塔克先生，是我对你造成困扰了吗？您是不是吃不消呀？」

托尼愣了三秒，随即怒气冲天：「臭小子！你在说你爸爸不行吗？」

「哈哈！斯塔克先生，这可是你自己说的！」彼得一边大笑一边跑掉了，而走廊那边刚好娜塔莎和队长他们经过，他们不约而同地看向托尼，露出怜悯的表情。

「彼得！你给我站住！」

托尼气得脸色发青，他知道彼得肯定感应到队长正要过来，所以才故意说那些话的！他发誓这次抓到彼得一定要把他O到没有力气去巡逻！

* * *

  1. Harley Kenner，演员是Ty Simpkins，钢铁侠3出现的小孩。




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 托尼过了五年没有彼得的日子，他的PTSD越来越严重。彼得一回来就亲眼看着托尼在他面前几乎死去，并且得知托尼在没有他的那五年里过得如何痛苦，彼得也罹患了PTSD，他开始频繁地作梦，梦见他失去托尼后的遭遇，彼得再也无法隐藏自己的精神状况……
> 
> #托尼/彼得  
> #MCU #OOC   
> #虽然这是一篇金玉其外败絮其中的文，但它绝对是Happy Eending。  
> 托尼发誓，他真的没想过自己会和小自己三十岁的彼得在一起的。

托尼觉得自己真的老了——心理层面的，他不再像年轻时追求刺激的恋(性)爱关系，他现在更喜欢和彼得一起呆在工作室里研发新装备。

当然，这一切都必须建基于彼得不会突然心血来潮想给他「咬」一发。

托尼正专注于蓝图投影上，他刚注意到彼得时，那只调皮的小蜘蛛已经把手伸进他裤子里了。

「斯塔克先生，我可以帮你口交吗？」

托尼尽量控制住自己的表情，他低下头看着彼得，他的小男友穿着那件宽大的T-shirt和Kitty猫的睡裤，那是彼得被自己没收战衣时随手买给他的。彼得好像没长大一样，那件衣服对他来说依旧十分宽大。而彼得现在的表情，那眼睛像沾满了蜜糖般甜蜜，他的那只不规矩的手进入了托尼的裤子，灵巧纤细的手指像是弹钢琴般轻轻点着那柔软的性器上。

托尼深呼吸着，他庆幸自己是个成熟的成年人，如果他还是二十几岁的毛头小子，现在恐怕已经按着彼得的头，用硬得发疼的肉棒狠狠地操那张话痨小嘴。

是的，花花公子交了男朋友之后，除了成为绯闻绝缘体外，他在性事上竟然变得比毫无经验的小朋友还要保守。

「托尼，你硬啦！」彼得笑得像只偷腥的小猫，那只手依旧不重不轻地揉捏托尼的肉棒，已经完全勃起了呢！

托尼不得不暂停手头上的工作，他无奈地调笑彼得：「彼得，我们上午才做过，这么快就饥渴了？」

彼得很兴奋，他趁托尼没有回绝的时候，一把扯下对方的裤子，然后像一只小狗一样嗅着那根狰狞的肉棒，露出淫靡的表情。

「我想吃Daddy的肉棒啊！」

托尼·前花花公子·斯塔克成功僵住了，他都不知道自己被彼得逼着呼唤了多少次上帝。

托尼又庆幸自己的心脏很健康，不然他肯定被彼得这句欲望满满的话吓得当场心律不齐。

「彼得，老实告诉我，谁把你教得那么淫荡？」托尼觉得自己已经到极限了，他自暴自弃地揉了揉彼得同样坚硬的肉棒，彼得还欢喜地往他手掌挺了挺。是的，这小坏蛋成功挑起了老家伙的性欲了。

彼得的脸颊早就红了，脸上的那些小雀斑显得他特别稚气，托尼看得又硬了几分，他的男孩看起来真欠肏。

托尼压着彼得的肩膀让他坐在地板上，他则坐在椅子上，指了指硬挺的东西：「小色鬼，吸出来的都是你的。」

托尼话音刚落，彼得已经迫不及待地舔湿Daddy的大玩意了，还发出大声的吸啜声，像是吃着什么美味的冰棒一样。彼得早就看过许多教学影片，但是咬起来还是有些吃力，他已经尽力张开嘴了，可是牙齿依旧会磕到托尼，他只好又含住那两颗沉甸甸的囊袋。

彼得低着头吃得欢，那头卷毛没有用发胶固定，那头卷毛一直勾引着托尼去抚弄。托尼轻轻地揉了彼得的脑袋，又捏了捏他的耳朵和下巴，手上难免沾染到从彼得嘴里流出来的唾液。托尼下一步是伸手进彼得的衣领，用沾着唾液的手指轻轻捻揉彼得的乳尖，这个小坏蛋似乎更加兴奋了，他更加卖力地吮吸，托尼也不想让彼得辛苦，他控制着自己尽快射精，饶是这样也让彼得嘴酸。

托尼差一点就要攀上高潮，结果这只小色鬼已经受不了了。托尼原本也打算用同样的方式让彼得射出来，然后他们可以洗个澡，然后再一起改进一下战衣的设计。然而，彼得他早已迫不及待地拉下自己的Kitty猫睡裤，露出让托尼窒息的画面。

彼得已经忍不住了，他的后穴早就被托尼肏熟了，即便他早就往自己屁股里塞了一根静态按摩棒，都不足以让他达到满意的高潮。他拉开睡裤，露出湿漉漉的丁字裤，他的后穴正一张一合地呼吸，一些自动分泌的肠液早已挂在粉嫩的入口，勾引人肏进去。

「斯塔克先生，快肏我！求你！」彼得趴跪在地上，晃着丰满的屁股，淫荡得像一只发情的母狗。

刚刚才被卡被迫中止射精的痛苦点，托尼有点冒火，当他看到彼得屁股塞着一根按摩棒还流着水时，他粗鲁地拔掉那根碍眼的玩意儿，彼得竟然敏感地马上尖叫着射精了，这让托尼更加生气。

射精过后的彼得特别脆弱，他差点就失去力气然后趴倒在冰冷的地板上，可是托尼并没有给他休息的机会，他反扣着彼得的双臂，粗鲁地肏进那个还未合口的洞里。就在托尼默不作声地用力肏着彼得时，彼得突然产生出强烈的蜘蛛感应，刺耳的蜂鸣声在他脑海中响起，他忍不住哀嚎起来，他甚至本能地挣扎着托尼的禁锢。托尼几乎马上察觉到彼得的不对劲──准确来说，自从战争结束后，彼得就总是有点不对劲，只是他表现得很不明显，导致托尼没有及时察觉。

彼得极度不安地抱着自己双膝，彷佛刚刚他经历过甚么恐怖的事情。托尼也顾不上两人衣衫不整，甚至下半身的硬挺让两人变得十分滑稽，托尼上前抱住表情呆滞的彼得，轻声细语地安慰着彼得，并试图从彼得身上问出一些他一直隐瞒的事情。

彼得回过神来，他根本没有听清托尼的话，他一脸恐慌地推倒托尼，然后往伴侣的硬挺上坐。托尼支起上身，彼得更是慌忙地抱住托尼的脑袋胡乱地吻着。彼得不说话，托尼只好顺着彼得的意。

等两人都射精后，彼得无力地趴在托尼的肩膀上喘息，托尼安抚性地轻拍彼得的背脊，并没有急着开口问刚才到底发生了甚么事。

「斯塔克先生，我想洗澡，你可以陪我吗？」

「当然。」

彼得没有从托尼身上起来，托尼就直接抱着他进浴室。

「彼得，你得告诉我刚才到底怎么了。」


End file.
